Fiers et vengés
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Neville se rend à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, après la grande bataille. Il va voir ses parents, dans leur chambre, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait congé. Il leur raconte tout. Il voulait qu'ils sachent que désormais, ils étaient enfin vengés.


28 juin 1998.

Cette date-là, j'étais entré à Ste-Mangouste. Seul. Sans Augusta.  
Cette date-là, j'allais rendre visite à maman. Et à papa aussi.

Maman et papa, qui tous deux, avaient perdu la raison, il y a des années. Maman et papa, qui malgré mes efforts, ne comprendraient pas vraiment. Maman et papa, qui certes, me reconnaitraient sans pouvoir me le dire.  
Maman et papa.

La guerre s'était terminée, et je voulais le leur annoncer. Que désormais, ils étaient vengés. Je voulais leur dire que Bellatrix Lestrange était désormais morte, ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je voulais qu'ils sachent que désormais, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Mais surtout, je voulais les voir. Voir comment ils allaient, même si je savais que leur raison n'était pas revenue après toutes ses années.

Peut-être aussi trouverais-je du temps pour leur parler d'Hannah, cette fille que j'ai appris à mieux connaître, cette année.

Je serrai les poings en songeant à cela. Qu'elle soit morte ou non ne changeait quand même rien à ce qu'elle leur avait infligé. Et ce, si gratuitement. J'avançai tout de même, me disant qu'au moins, elle ne recommencerait plus jamais. Tout danger était écarté. La paix était restaurée.

* * *

Ste-Mangouste. Ou plutôt, si on prend un point de vue extérieur : la boutique de vêtements Purge & Pionce Ltd. Je pénétrai l'endroit par l'entrée des visiteurs avec la même appréhension qui me rongeait chaque fois que j'y entrais. Après avoir mentionné les patients que je venais visiter, le mannequin me fit signe d'entrer. Prenant mon souffle, je franchis la vitrine qui servait d'entrée à ce bâtiment qui avait conservé l'allure de l'ancien magasin de vêtements.

Ste-Mangouste. Probablement le seul hôpital du monde où il est normal de voir des gens qui crachent du feu, ou avec une jambe manquante à cause d'un troll des montagnes. Je n'eus pas besoin de faire la queue pour savoir où me rendre, cependant. Je connaissais l'endroit par coeur.

Machinalement, je me dirigeai vers la salle Janus Thickey, au quatrième étage. Comme d'habitude, il y avait Gilderoy Lockart qui se baladait dans les couloirs, signant des autographes à quiconque se trouvant sur son chemin.

- Gilderoy, mauvais garçon, reviens un peu par ici. Tiens, bonjour monsieur Londubat.

Cette femme qui venait de m'adresser la parole, c'était Miriam Strout, la guérisseuse-en-chef de l'étage. Je la saluai en retour, avant de me rendre au milieu de la salle, où mes parents étaient. Je passai devant Agnès, cette pauvre femme dont le visage était recouvert de fourrure. Je la saluai timidement, ne voulant pas lui donner espoir que c'était à elle que je rendais visite. Puis, je les vis enfin. Les visages de mes parents. L'air tout aussi rêveur et fatigués, mais encore bien en vie.

J'étais heureux, de les voir ainsi. Je ne l'avais jamais réalisé, mais j'étais chanceux, de les avoir toujours vivant. Peut-être plus auprès de moi, mais là n'était pas l'important. Je m'approchai de leur chevet, les prenant tour à tour dans mes bras, les serrant le plus fort possible contre moi. Ils m'avaient manqué, depuis le temps. Tous deux étaient faibles encore, cela se voyait. La peau contre les os, les joues creuses et les yeux toujours cernés. Au moins, ils conservaient sur leur visage les plus beaux sourires qu'il est possible de voir en une vie.

Je pris une chaise, celle que je prenais toujours. Et je leur racontai le tout. Je voulais qu'ils soient fiers de leur fils. Je voulais qu'ils sachent que désormais, ils étaient vengés. Alors, je leur racontai, sans omettre aucun détail.

Je commençai par le début de l'année. Je leur racontai comment Rogue avait pu devenir directeur, après la mort de Dumbledore. Je leur racontai les cours et les retenues, avec les Carrow. Je leur racontai qu'avec Ginny et Luna, nous avions reconstitué l'Armée de Dumbledore, ce qui nous avait assuré une vigilance constante de la part de nos ennemis. Je leur révélai comment nous nous étions rebellés, entraînés, combattus. Et ce, jusqu'aux derniers moments de la bataille.

Je leur parlai du retour d'Harry, ce soir-là. De la recherche des Horcruxes, de son sacrifice. Je leur révélai les noms de ceux qui nous avaient quitté au combat, puis de la façon dont Molly Weasley avait terrassé la femme qui avait tout détruit de mes parents. Puis, je leur contai comment j'avais vaincu le serpent, qui était toujours aux pieds de Voldemort. Et enfin, comment Harry avait vaincu Voldemort.

À la fin de mon récit, je me tus. Combien de temps avais-je passé, à leur raconter tout cela ? Si cela se trouvait, peut-être bien qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Je baissai les yeux, puis haussai les épaules, soupirant. Après tout, l'important était qu'ils étaient vengés. Qu'ils comprennent ou non.

Une main se posa sur la mienne. Une main fragile. Celle de ma mère. Ému, je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle souriait.

- Neville ...

C'était mon père, qui avait parlé. Je tournai les yeux vers lui, attendant une suite. Mais cela fut en vain. Il me souriait, lui aussi. Les étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

- Nous ... fiers.

Et cette fois-ci, c'était ma mère, qui avait repris la parole. Sa voix tremblait, sans doute car il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils parlaient depuis des lunes. Je ne répondis pas, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit. Une larme vint à mon oeil, et celle-ci, je la laissai couler. J'avais appris que la force ne s'arrêtait pas à ta capacité à cacher tes sentiments, mais à ta capacité de les ressentir. C'était l'un des apprentissage que j'avais fait, en observant les agissements de Harry. C'était l'une des choses que je lui devais. De m'avoir rendu plus fort, et d'avoir réalisé le rêve qui comptait le plus pour moi : les rendre fiers de leur fils.

Aujourd'hui, ils me l'avaient dit. De vive voix. Ils étaient fiers de moi. Et par dessus-tout, ils avaient été heureux. Je pouvais enfin être en paix avec moi-même.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, alors que je m'apprêtai à quitter. C'était celle de ma mère, encore une fois. Je me retournai, lui faisant face. Elle prit ma main, et y déposa quelque chose à l'intérieur. Un papier de chewing-gum.

- Merci, maman.

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, lui promettant de revenir à la fin de la semaine. Puis, je fourrai le papier dans mes poches. C'en était qu'un autre, un de plus à rajouter à ma collection. Cette collection, au moins, faisait vivre le souvenir de maman. De ma maman, qui avait combattu et résisté, et tout cela, dans le but de me sauver. Une maman faible, qui n'avait d'autre cadeau à faire que ses papiers de chewing-gums. Un cadeau qui peut avoir l'air nul, pour certains. Mais pour moi, ces papiers, je savais qu'ils venaient du coeur. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mes parents, ils étaient fiers, selon leurs dires. Fiers et vengés. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, cependant. Je sais que demain n'est pas la veille de leur guérison. Mais au moins, cette étape a été franchie. Et encore mieux, ils étaient désormais écartés de tout danger. Plus jamais ils ne risqueraient la mort, plus jamais ils ne connaîtraient la souffrance, et maintenant, ils pouvaient respirer à nouveau.

Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'ils n'auront pas souffert en vain. Maintenant qu'était achevé leur combat.


End file.
